


Who wants to live forever?

by shinystar66



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I am so sorry for this, M/M, Possible Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera - Freeform, based on the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: Isak has never thought it will end this way. Not when he's only 20. Not when he has done so little. Not when he has to do much. And yet there he is.Or: In a world where people are told the day when they are going to die, Isak meets a mysterious stranger who turns his world upside down. The problem? They don't have much time. Can they fight against the system? Save each other before it's too late?Or: Is it possible to fall in love in one day?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Who wants to live forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't been here for a while, but I did write a few social media aus on twitter. You may know me from there. And if not, you can check them out at @skamruinedme. So, this is based on the book I mentioned in tags. You don't have to read the book to understand the story, and the story won't spoil the book for you. The only thing I am borrowing is the concept, because I find it really interesting. As a warning, this fic might not be for everyone, so if that is the case for you, it's better to step away now, to save yourself from heartbreak. I initially wanted this to be a one-shot, but I decided to turn it into a multi chaptered fic, to see it people are interested. So let me know if you are. <3

Isak has never thought it will end this way. 

Not when he's only 20.

Not when he has done so little. Not when he has to do much.

Not when he has an assignment due to next week. And finals coming up.

Not that any of that matters right now.

And yet there he is. Clutching the phone with shaky hands, pressing it to his ear with all his might.

He doesn't expect anything when he gets the call on Sunday morning. He's more preoccupied with the fact that it's too early to get a phone call. Way too early. It's a weekend day and he hasn't even got the chance to shower. Or drink coffee. Or even brush his teeth. He may be single at the moment, but morning breath is always a no-no. 

So when his phone lights up, announcing him that it's the 21st of January, and that he has an upcoming call from an unknown number, he silently curses under his breath and tries to keep himself from snapping at the person on the other end. Whoever that unmannered asshole is. What an absolute evil being that must be.

His presumption is not completely off.

"Hello?" A high pitched voice pipes up. It's loud and sweet and upbeat. Isak hates it instantly.

"Hi?" Isak answers, his voice much lower. Maybe the person he's talking to will be tempted to copy his tone if he speaks this way.

"Is this Isak Valtersen?" _The woman?_ continues and Isak's confusion grows. Because who the fuck could this be. It doesn't sound like any of his friends or relatives or even profs. 

"Yes?"

"How are you? Is everything well?" The cheerful voice bounces around the room like a ball dropped by a child during a stupid game. Isak feels slightly dizzy and nauseous.

_What the hell._

"Who is this?" He spits out, not understanding why and when his annoyance turned into anxiety.

"Right. I should have introduced myself. Also, look at me asking how you are when I am about to tell you that...I am new to this thing, you know? It's not like I attended a course to know how this stuff is supposed to work. There's no protocol manual."

"Tell me what?" An idea dawns on him, but he refuses to let it flow.

"This is the death call, and I am Vilde, your personal informer. I am calling you because you are bound to die sometime in the next 24 hours."

And his knees almost buckle. There is no air left in his lungs.

This can't be happening. It has to be a joke. 

"Is this a prank? Are you- are you sure?" 

"I am afraid not. And you know our system is never wrong, Isak."

The system. Right. It's a well known fact that he lives in a world where people are told when they are going to die. He's heard and read stories about it. But thankfully it never happened to anyone he knew. And he never thought he's be subjected to this. At least not now, that is for sure.

"So live your last day at its fullest and-"

"How long-? How much time do I have exactly?" Isak asks because he needs to know. Suddenly he is very aware of his own heartbeat. _It will soon be gone_, he thinks and shivers.

"We don't know." Vilde sighs.

"How can you not know? You said your system is never wrong."

"About the date. We don't know the hour or the minute, because it all depends on you and every choice you make today. You might die in an hour as well as 23. All we know is that your time is up tomorrow at this exact same time. It's unknown if you will live until then, though."

Isak doesn't know what else to say, so he just exhales. _Breathing. Another thing he will soon be deprived of._

"I know this is hard to hear, but try to take advantage of every minute and enjoy your last day. And one more thing. Stay as far away from your loved ones as possible, if you don't want something to happen to them as well, that is."

"What?" That he did not know.

"As I said earlier, the time of your death depends on the choices you make. If you make a reckless choice while a loved one is in your close proximity, they might get harmed in the process."

"So I have to die alone."

"Not necessarily. We have an app called Last Friend. You can contact somebody in the same situation as you and maybe form a bond, if you want. I can send it to you."

"Wait. I don't understand." Isak says, because it makes no sense. The whole thing is straight up absurd .

"How is it better if I endanger a random stranger?"

"Because the stranger is due to die too, unlike your loved ones. You wouldn't want them to be gone before their time, would you? That would be sad." Vilde explains, her voice finally a tad lower and steadier. But Isak can't be happy about it.

_I'm going to die._

"I will tell you what is sad, Vilde. The fact that I am going to die at 20. That is fucking sad."

Isak's tempted to throw the phone against the wall, until it breaks and crushes, just like his soul.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do. I can't begin to say how deeply sorry I am. I have to go now, this phone call is already longer than it should be. Please take care. Goodbye, Isak."

She hangs up before Isak can get the change to give her a piece of his mind.

Anger is quickly subsided. The sinking and hopeless feeling of defeat takes its place.

He's going to die. He's barley made it to his twenties and university and he's going to die.

And it's not like he's had a great life. Far from it. Not even a lot of people will miss him. His friends will get over it eventually. He hardly ever speaks to his parents and his sister, so that it not a problem either. But he's still sad.

Is it normal to feel grief for your own person? Because he's mourning himself right now.

What even was the purpose of his life? It's not like he's done something revolutionary, something to really matter in the grand scheme of things.

He wanted to become a doctor, to make a difference, to save lives. Too late for that.

All he's ever done is fight his own demons. He drank and smoked and denied and wasted time. So much time He's disgusted and ashamed of himself. Of the fake person he is. Was.

He opens the window and breathes in the cold air. It's started to snow. He can barely see anything through the whiteness enveloping the sky. He looks down at the ground that is being covered by a thin layer of snow. He could jump and make it all end faster. Because what is the point? 

The floor he lives on is not that high, though. He can see the cars parked in front of the building perfectly well. What if he only breaks a few bones and spends the rest of his hours in a hospital? He can't have that. The hospital in as ugly place, one he doesn't wish to be in right now. He cloes the window. 

He goes to the bathroom. Looks at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks reddened from the cold. His eyes are glassy and his hair is a mess, since he kept running his fingers through it while on the phone. But he doesn't look sick.

What could he die of? Whatever it is, it must be an external factor because he's as healthy as a horse. That's what he was told last time he was checked.

So maybe that's it. Maybe if he doesn't leave the room or the house, nothing will happen to him. What could possibly happen to him if he just lies in his bed? That's it. He gets under the covers. He won't die. 

_But what if I do? Alone in my room? From an unknown, undiagnosed disease? How fucked up would that be?_

He looks at his phone. It's been 20 minutes since the call. He's already wasted 20 minutes.

There is a text from Eskild. Speaking of, good thing his roommates are not home, he doesn't know how he would deal with them. Jonas also texted him. Isak can't find it in him to reply. He is suddenly aware of how lonely he is. _He's alone. He's alone. **He's alone.**_

What did Vilde call that app? Last friend, right. If he opens it, from curiosity, then nobody needs to know. He doesn't even get to open it properly when he gets a text from someone called Even.

**EVEN**

_Hi. Well, this is weird. I believe Vilde called you. Since destiny is playing with us, let me know if you want to meet up. Or just chat. I'm down for both. And if not, that's ok too. Hope you're not as lonely as me, dear stranger. _

_I am._

Just what is he supposed to reply to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue. If anybody is still here. <3


End file.
